She Was Tired Of Her Life
by lulu girl
Summary: When Ellie's mom beats her and grades drop what will she do when she is sick of her life?


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! and i am sorry this is a one shot!**

She stared out the window and looked at what seemed to be a million rain drops pouring down onto the cement. She was alone, no one to turn to, to talk to, to cry with. She had to face everything that came to her, and she did, and now after what she was about to do, she would'nt have to face anything anymore. She held the sharp knife close to her chest the pointed end pierced with pain...she was going to kill her self...but why.  
FlashBack- Setting: Degrassi Comunnity School, Mr.Armstrongs class

" Can this class get anymore boreing?" Ellie Nash exclaimed " I dont know" replied Ashley Kerwin The girl's had to sit through Mr.Armstrong go on, and on, and on, about fractions. Neither of them wanted to be at school. Finally the bell rang and everybody rushed out of class to their lockers and lovers. Ellie walked to her locker and twisted the knob,  
" Damnet! I forgot my code!" Ellie mumbled, she dug through her back pack and pulled out a small piece of paper and glanced over it, then turned back to her locker and turned the knob a couple of times and her locker popped open and she grabbed her books and rushed to her next class. Mrs.Tunora was the subsitute for a couple of weeks, she was the meanest teacher Ellie has ever had!  
" Ellie Nash, I supose you project is agian left at home!" said Mrs.Tunora as her big beety eyes glared down at Ellie " Yes, but I promise i will have it here tomarrow!" said Ellie glareing back " Fine, but I hope you know that you should NOT be expecting a fantastic grade" said Mrs.Tunora " Yes ma'am" said Ellie.  
Mrs.Tuora walked back to her desk and pulled out a tall stack of paper and passed one out to each student "POP QUIZ!" yelled Mrs.Tunora, a loud moan came from everybody. Ellie knew that today would be a long day. Ellie hurried and dug into her quiz, about 5 minute later Mrs.Tunora yelled,  
" TIME UP!" Mrs.Tunora came around and gatherd every single one The lunch bell rang and again everybody rushed out of the class and to the cafiteria. Ellie got her food and sat down " Hey Ellie" said Ashley as she sat down next to Ellie " Hey Ash" replied Ellie " Want to come over tonight?" asked Ellie "Sure" said Ashley Ellie and Ashley finished eating and went to another class, then went home. Ellie walked in on her mom lyeing on the couch with 2 beer bottles on the coffe table and one in her hand. Ellie walked over to her mom and took the bottles and threw them away, Ellie walked up the stairs to her room. When she was up there she went to her dresser and pulled out a little black packet, she unzipped it and took out a long blade, she pulled up her sleeve and slowly put the blade on her arm she slowly sliced her arm opend with blood spilling out. Then she did the same on the other arm. She could'nt help but letting out a small moan of pain.Ellie got special bandades and put them on the cuts and laid down on her bed and fell fast fast asleep. She was awoken by being shaken rapidly by her mother " Why? why are you still cutting?" yelled her mother, Ellie didnt get to respond, her mother quickly and hardly threw her against the wall and threw the lamp on her. Ellie lay still and motionless. Her mother ran out of the room and ran out of the house. Ellie was knocked out, and bleeding from her head, just above her eye.Ashley walked up to Ellies door and rang the doorbell, nobody answerd. So Ashley opend the door and walked inside " Hello?" yelled Ashley. Ashley walked up to Ellies room and opend the door, she saw Ellie on the floor bleeding from her head and now her arms were she cut herself " Oh my gosh! Ellie!" yelled Ashley she ran over to Ellies phone and dialed 911. She told the women everything of what she saw, and soon an Ambulence and police sirens rang outside the house. Ashley ran down the stairs and took them upstairs. Three men ran to Ellie and put her on a stretcher and took her in the ambulance and a man in a police uniform walked up to Ashley who was crying her eyes out it seemed like "Do you know her name?" asked the man " Yes, her name is Ellie Nash" said Ashley " ok,do you know who could of done this?" asked the man.  
" Her mom, she is an alcoholic and she beats Ellie" said Ashley " ok, thank you" said the man Then the man walked off and Ashley went home.  
At the hospital Ellie was watching t.v and pressed the button for the nurse " yes?" asked a women " Can I have a knife for my lunch, and please dont make it a plastic one." asked Ellie " Ok, I am on the way" said the women A few minutes later a women came in with a metal knife and handed it to Ellie " Thank's" said Ellie " No problem" said the women, then she walked out of the room.

She stared out the window and looked at what seemed to be a million rain drops pouring down onto the cement. She was alone, no one to turn to, to talk to, to cry with. She had to face everything that came to her, and she did, and now after what she was about to do, she would'nt have to face anything anymore. She held the sharp knife close to her chest the pointed end pierced with pain...she was going to kill her self and she did'nt want to turn back, she would'nt, she should'nt, she just could'nt. Her mom beat her, she cut herself, her grades were dropping, after this she would'nt have to deal with her life and everybody in it. She was ready to strike it into her chest, she gripped the knife and pushed a little harder. She was ready, she finally struck her self and started bleeding. She fell tired and soon fell asleep, but never woke up again. She was beat and always teased, only had one friend and her dad died in war. Now she was better she was in a bright zone, she saw something,  
" DAD?" yelled Ellie " Yes, it's me!" said the man, Ellie ran and started crying, she was hugging him, she was never happier.

**Hey hope you guys liked this!  
- Kt the skittle freek**


End file.
